The Nintendo force
by Animefortin95
Summary: I watched the first avengers movie and when I played smash bros. U, I got this idea in my head to make a team of Nintendo characters as nintendos own avengers just with an added member than 6. see how Mario from super Mario, Link from legend of Zelda, Pit from Kid Icarus, Kirby from Kirby, Fox from Star Fox, Samus from Metroid, and Robin from Fire Emblem meet and fight a true evil.
1. Prolouge

**Welcome to the Nintendo Universe. I have made a story for 7 Nintendo characters to team up and fight against their first true evil. A being that focuses not on any 1 world in the Nintendo Universe, but all of them. when I got this idea I had just 1 problem, the rules I made for a character to join the team. there are 4 rules, 1. they have to be a hero in their world. 2. they have to have talents that separate them from other team members. 3. they must be playable in smash bros. U. (or 3ds). 4. (this is the rule that gave me trouble) there cannot be characters that join in Nintendo games regularly. Example: if the just play cameos in games from Nintendo, then that is okay, but if you can play as them in a game not based off them like donkey kong or Yoshi in Mario party or Mario Kart or Mario sport games, then they cannot and WILL NOT be able to be part of the team. Eventually, I found a good 7 people to become this team. I got this idea from The Avengers movie. This is when an OC of mine recruits the leader of the team. If this Oc is already someone elses, Please PM me to let me know who owns him. I haven't seen this OC so that's why I think it is mine. enjoy. OH and I will only describe what my OCs look like. Nintendo character appearances will not be described. I own nothing from Nintendo. Just the idea for this team and possibly the OC in this chapter.**

It was a peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom. Toads were going about their business, wigglers were tending to their garden, and Koopas, Goombas, and Shy guys were rebuilding their castle in the darklands after another recent defeat at the hands of Mario and Luigi.

Yes, Bowser attempted to kidnap princess peach again and was foiled by the Mario bros. once again. Mario is currently asleep in his bed after his adventure yesterday while Luigi is out shopping in Toad Town. Mario was just starting to wake up when someone started knocking on the door to his house. thinking it was a fan of his he walked up to the door and opened it, only to find someone who was not from the mushroom kingdom.

the man at the door was wearing a robe that was pure white with a hood on his head the same color. he held on his belt 3 stones that were different colors and shapes. one stone was an oval shape and colored yellow hat shone brighter than a flashlight that was on. another stone was shaped like a cresent moon and was red. it was radiating with a type of force that almost made Mario legs almost buckle under him. But the final stone was what made Mario nervous about the man in front of him. at first glace it looked like a normal diamond, as it was shaped like one and was a pure light blue, but when Mario looked at it closer, he felt an overwhelming power power radiating off of it, so overwhelming that he felt if looked at it any closer he would likely lose all his strength right then and there and pass out. he looked back at the face of the stranger.

the strangers face was tanned a bit but had 2 scars, 1 under both eyes, which were glowing a green color. the stranger opened his mouth to ask "are you Mario?"

Mario, for probably the first time, hesitated before answering "yes, Itsa me Mario, and who are you"

The stranger looked at Mario straight in the eye as if analyzing something about him before responding "I am called the Soul Survivor, and I come before you to offer you a choice, and whether you accept or not, after you choose I will leave afterward, the difference between the choices will be if I leave alone or if you come too."

Mario looked at stranger in shock, wondering if this man was crazy, offering something with results like that to someone who doesn't even know him. but he was also curious about what the offer was so when he got over the shock, he asked him "And what is this offer"

Soul Survivor smiled a bit before asking Mario to sit to which Mario obliged. He then had a serious face when he asked "What do you think about joining a team of heros from different parts of the Universe to stop a being known as Dark Soul?"

 **Cliffhanger. The details on this offer will be in the next chapter, as well as Mario's answer. Also is the OC name Soul Survivor already taken? Is Dark Soul already someone's OC? if not I take claim on both OCs and ask me if you want to use them.**


	2. Mario's Choice

**Okay. This story is apparently my best one as on the first chapter I have 2 reviews 2 favorites and 1 follow. I tried really hard to think of how to have the explanation of the team not be boring but still descriptive to inform people of what the team's responsibilities will be. This chapter is my conclusion but I am still not sure if it will have the desired effect I...desire? Well if not, at least it will only be written once as I will skip the entire explanation for the other characters that will have an option to join. Now to reply to my reviews here is my protagonist for my pokemon story, John.**

 **John: Guest:** **Hi Pikachu. I am sorry you won't have a spot on the team because I already have two people with lightning based strikes. If I didn't I would have put you on the team as well. No pokemon on my team. Sorry.**

 **Lil' Hedgepig: I do have other stories, I just don't know how to let readers know about them.**

 **I don't own any Nintendo Game areas or characters, I do own these OCs: Soul Survivor, Dark Soul, NegaMatrix(New), Soul Blade(New).**

 **Lets Read.**

Mario was, if you can put how he feels into a word, Flabbergasted. After a typical adventure to save Peach from Bowser with Luigi just yesterday, this man, who calls himself Soul Survivor, just comes to his front door, knocks on it to get his attention to ask him if he wants to become part of a team of heroes who all originate from different parts of the universe to stop someone called Dark Soul.

Soul Survivor continues with his explanation of the offer, as from the look on Mario's face, he doesn't completely understand it.

"What I mean by stopping him is that I want him stopped from being awakened. Dark Soul is currently sealed in a dimension pocket that keeps him from causing complete and utter oblivion to the Universe."

Mario, with a skeptical look on his face, questions "and why should I just believe you from your word? You are not someone I know and you don't seem to be a helpless bystander. those stones on your belt are very powerful, because I can barely stay conscious just looking at them."

"That is because you are not at your full potential. At the moment, you are lacking your full strength, and that is what is causing you to lose your strength from just looking at them. But you are right, my word might not convince you that my offer is sincere. But like I said, after I explain my offer fully, I will let you make your choice, and whatever you choose will either result in me leaving by myself or with you as a member." Soul Survivor replied indifferently.

"Now to continue my explanation, Dark Soul is the manifestation of all evil in this Universe. Every evil villain that threatens each world originated from his essence. He is the single most malevolent, destructive, and powerful evil being in this Universe. He makes a combination of Antasma, Cakeletta, the Dark Star, the Shroob Queen, the dark queen, Dimentio, and Bowser seem like a mosquito without Malaria."

Mario, although still skeptical, shuddered at that last comment. If this really was true, then the thought of a being more dangerous and powerful than the most dangerous enemies he ever fought working as one put shivers down his spine.

"And he has a couple of loyal servants working toward releasing him from his pocket dimension prison. These two servants of his are so loyal that if he told them to be guinea pigs for practicing any new powers he learned, they would do so without hesitation even if the power could kill them in one hit. Because they are so loyal to him, he made them his left and right hand. They are in control of his forces when he's not around and are both on even footing in the line of power, only his orders overrule theirs. They are named NegaMatrix and Soul Blade."

" I know that if I don't try to do something, Dark Soul will be released and the whole Universe will fall into Oblivion. So I chose to seek out the Universes best heroes I could find, you being one of them. If you choose to join, you will first help me seek out some of the other members for the team, and then those part of the team will be in charge of protecting not just your part of the universe, but every corner in the entire universe. If not, you will stay here and continue doing whatever it is you do here, but if and when those did join fail to stop him, then this universe and everyone part of it will cease to exist. Now take some time to make a decision." Soul Survivor finished, walking to another room to give Mario time to think of his choice.

Mario was more than flabbergasted now. Mario was still was a slight bit suspicious of Soul Survivor, but actually considered the possibility that he was being completely honest about this threat. Is it really possible? Can he risk that it isn't? Could he really only have such limited time left to live if he didn't join? And his friends too? Mario thought deeply about the two options. He thought of the pros and cons of both but realized that there was only one choice that would result in possible peace.

Soul Survivor walked back in, sat back down to where he was earlier, and stated "I sense that you made your choice, can you tell me what you chose?"

Mario nodded to him, his expression serious, and with a determined tone in his voice replied "Sign me up. I refuse to let anyone I care about disappear forever."

Soul Survivor smiled a truly happy smile as he held out his hand saying "Welcome to the Nintendo Force"

Mario took the hand with his own and shook it.

 **And Chapter 2 is done.**

 **If you liked it, Review, follow and favorite if you want, let me know how it was.**

 **And yes I made 2 more OCs, because the Nintendo Force has to deal with the higher up followers of Dark Soul First. I am kinda making Dark Soul like Thanos from the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Avengers: Age of Ultron Movies. Watch them if you haven't yet, they are really good action movies.**


End file.
